


My Mom Grocery Shops

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Truth Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Human Jackson, M/M, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson held back a hysterical laugh. Scott was the one loosing his freaking mind? Impossible. Jackson was the one loosing it, and that was because Scott and his supple lips were driving him up the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mom Grocery Shops

EnJOY

| I was watching some of the episodes from the past seasons as I gear up for the new season tomorrow!!

* * *

Jackson breathed in slowly as he stared at Scott. _So close. So fucking close._ He was literally 10 inches away from the boy's lips.

It was an excuse, all an excuse.   _Juice._

He wasn't stupid. Jackson knew very well that the other lacrosse player didn't have chemical boost helping him. Scott McCall was as straight laced as possible. Stupid. Very stupid, if the whole _my mom does all the grocery shopping_ was anything to go by. But damn! He was hot. So damn fine. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on the male in front of him.

It was a really big excuse. A very big, humongous excuse.

One that Lydia Martin knew all about. It was the reason they still talked as much as they did - and the occasional make out session. She of his secrets, most of them . . . fine, all of them. The biggest secret? Jackson wanted Scott freaking McCall.

"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott replied. Eyes going wide as his warm brown - puppy - eyes gazed into Jackson's glacial blue ones. "Are you on steroids?"

For image purposes only, Jackson growled and pushed at Scott reveling in the thud at sounded through the locker room.

Was he on steroids? Idiot.

Jackson wanted to cry out in anguish. The boy was an idiot! But damn it all if he wasn't the most adorable looking puppy when he was confused.

 It felt good, shoving Scott. He knew it was wrong. Jackson knew he shouldn't be doing it. But he couldn't help it. He held back the grin that threatened to cover his lips at the surprised look at that passed across Scott's features.

This being the very reason Scott is currently pinned to the locker, with Jackson hovering in front of him. He swallowed once more and tried to focus on anything but the supple lips in front of him.

_Are they as soft as they appear?_

Jackson watched. His eyes dilated as Scott breathed in and out deeply, Adam's apple bobbing. The boy was an Adonis.

_Is his skin as soft as it looks? Softer maybe?_

Jackson held back a groan. Shit! He shouldn't have done this. He should have never pushed Scott McCall up against the lockers. He should have walked the other way. Jackson should have let the boy go. Ignoring him would have been the easiest, best thing he could have done.

But no.

Jackson had to completely go against everything.

"Out of my freaking mind!"

Jackson laughed. Scott was going out of his freaking mind? Impossible. It was Jackson. Jackson was the one that had lost his mind. He'd lost it the moment Scott had smiled at him. The laugh edged on hysteria. They were perfect. They could be insane together.

Jackson growled. He moved in closer. Nostrils flaring at the pine and lemon scent that filled his senses. His jaw tensed as he slammed his hand against the lockers. Jackson's breath caught in his throat as Scott.

"I'll find out." Jackson breathed in. _I'll find out exactly what it is that makes me so crazy about you_.

Before Jackson could process the difference between what his mind wanted and what his body needed - his body took over. Jackson froze lips pressed firmly against Scott's. _Shit._ He started to tense, pulling back.

He didn't get far.

-

A yell of surprise lodged in the back of his throat as Jackson's lips touched his. He hadn't been expecting it. It was the last thing he had expected.

And believe him. The list of The Unexpected had changed drastically since he had been turned into a freaking wolf! Scott had had to relearn the definition of unexpected after that night.

But Scott had to say, kissing Jackson had definitely been on the The Unexpected: Never Going to Happen list. It had been the farthest thing from his mind when he was being yanked towards the popular lacrosse player. And no, don't be stupid. It did cross his mind when Jackson was a measly 10 to 11 inches away from him.

And those blue eyes. Those freaking blue eyes. So beautiful and deadly. Such passion and sheer power that shimmered in those dark glacial depths. It had taken a little while to keep under wraps - Stiles had caught him staring quiet a few times. But he'd learned to only stare at Jackson when no one could really see him. Scott had a thing for Jackson's eyes.

Back to the lip touching.

Scott surged forward. One arm wrapping around Jackson's waist, the other settling in Jackson's hair.

That was another thing Scott was wondering if he had an obsession for. He was pretty sure he did. There were many nights he dreamed of running his hands through Jackson's hair. He liked the color and the length. Just long enough for him to run his fingers through, or yank. He preferred the yanking. There were many dreams that involved a disobedient Jackson that needed punishment. Many of those punishments involved Scott pulling on Jackson's locks as the popular jock took his cock without complaint.

Okay, Scott had a very big obsession with Jackson's hair.

His fingers tightened in the blondes locks as he tilted Jackson's head. His tongue peaked out to run along the seam of the supple lips that stared in many dreams with his cock. He fought the change as his heart hitched. Scott's very human teeth nipped at Jackson's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth before biting down hard. He wanted entrance and he was going to get it.

-

Jackson whimpered and pushed in closer. It was better than his dreams. 

If he was being truthful, and unfortunately he'd have to be - or Lydia would make sure everyone knew he was lying.

There were many dreams that involved a very dominant Scott. He wasn't sure the boy could even do it. He was a bench warmer for fuck's sake. The puppy never got any feild action. Scott seemed to shy away from everything, especially confrontational.

A blush stole his cheeks as he caved like a cheep whore. His arms shot up - really wished the damn armor wasn't in the way - to wrap around Scott's shoulders. A whine was muffled as he opened his mouth in protest to the harsh treatment. A sigh falling form his lips as Scott's tongue met his. For a virgin with little to no technique, the boy could kiss.

A shiver tingled up his spine at the arm that tightened around his waist. A growl fromed in the back of his throat as the lacrosse armor kept them from being as close as they could be. 

Jackson made no show of claiming for dominance. He let Scott take it, pillage, and claim what was his. He met Scott's tongue with equal passion before slipping into the other's mouth for a taste. His knees weekened, lemons. 

A deeper blush claimed his cheeks as the whine that slipped passed when Scott tightened his grip and pulled Jackson away from his lips. His eyes were dark and glazed over, lips shiny and swollen. His breathing hitched as he gasped. Heart stuttering in an uneven tempo - a rhythm he sort of liked, one he could live with.

-

Scott chuckled quietly as he looked as his handy work. A slow smirk curved on his lips. "Hi."

"Huh?" Jackson blinked. It was safe to say kissing Scott McCall reduced him to stupid levels. But it was a damn good kiss. His lips still tingled. He could still feel the heat of silken soft lips against his own. His tongue peaked out and licked over his lips - odd tick he had.

Scott followed the movement eyes darkening. "You're mine now." He murmured softly. Dark eyes watched the other carefully. Scott wasn't sure where the complete and utter possessive side had emerged from, but the blue eyed male didn't seem to be complaining.

"Okay." Jackson whispered. If Scott was willing to take control . . . Jackson was willing to tarnish his image. Not that it would really tarnish it. Lydia was still his best friend - he also had a keen sense that the strawberry blonde had a thing for Scott's nerdy hyper-active best friend. Lydia was on his side, she would protect him. Not that he would need it. Jackson could handle himself. 

Just because he wasn't dating Lydia Martin anymore - and had suddenly turned into a cock lover, Scott's in particular - didn't mean Jackson Whittemore wasn't Jackson Whittemore. His image would be perfectly intact.

And this way . . . Jackson would also be happy.

"Good." Scott murmured before tightening his grip and pulling Jackson back in.

Lips melded as teeth clashed.


End file.
